References
by Iheart2manyfandoms
Summary: Garcia's all time favorite show is Supernatural, and she and Morgan can't help but draw connections between the show and their teammates. What they don't know is that they aren't the only ones in the BAU that watch the show. They tell one of the team their comparison and hilarity ensues. (Now in crossovers. I thought it fit better.)


**A/N: Just a little oneshot that I thought up last night and had to be written. I unfortunately do not own Criminal Minds. If I did I would keep Reid all to myself.**

* * *

"Penelope's office of how can I save your ass today. How may I be of service?"

She could hear Hotch roll his eyes at her greeting as he asked "Garcia, did you finish cross checking those three files I sent you?"

"Yessiree sure did. Finished just a few minutes ago…" she tapped away on her keyboard at the speed of lightning. _Click._ "And they are heading your way now."

"Thank you Garcia"

"Thank you for using Penelope's don't forget to tell your friends!" and with that she hung up.

She pushed back from the desk and spun her chair across her lair. She skidded to a halt in front of the couch, on which sat Morgan playing with one of Garcia's rainbow slinkys. "Now, where were we Stud Muffin? Oh yes JJ. I agree with you she would definitely be Joe."

Morgan gave a small chuckle. "Yeah. They're both pretty little blonde things that _will_ kick your ass."

Garcia's smile widened. "That's true enough. Also now that I think about it I could see Prentiss as Ellen."

Morgan nodded his approval. "With their attitude of 'if you so much as look at my family wrong I will end you'? Definitely."

"I still can't figure out one for Reid. I kinda wanna say Sammy, but that doesn't quite fit."

They both sat in silence for a moment, pondering. Then Garcia's eyes widened and she looked like she had just discovered the meaning of life. She started bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Morgan! We're missing the obvious! Reid would totally be Cas!"

They looked at each other for a second then they both busted out laughing.

When Morgan could breath again he said, still chuckling, "Oh god, you're right. That is the perfect match."

Garcia jumped out of her chair and exclaimed "We have to go tell Reid about this."

Morgan stood up after her and said "You know, I'd ask what are the odds of him knowing what we're talking about, but then he would pop out of the wood works and start spouting facts about the probability of any one person watching a particular show based on the size of the show's fanbase or some such."

Garcia laughed again, grabbed Morgan's hand, and dragged him to the bullpen. The slinky lay forgotten on the couch.

* * *

Spencer Reid sat at his desk in the bullpen, very busy doing nothing. He drank his coffee and pretended to work, flipping through a stack of files, all of which he had read at least three times. It had been very slow the past couple of days without a case and he had already finished the paperwork on his desk.

He was about ready to give up pretending and head to Garcia's office to take a much needed nap when he saw the woman herself making a beeline towards his desk with Morgan in tow. When they came to a stop beside him he saw that Garcia had a big grin on her face.

' _Oh boy, this can't be good.'_ he thought to himself.

He dropped the files on his desk and turned to face them. "What's up guys?"

Garcia, bouncing on the balls of her feet, asked "Hey Sweetcheeks, are you busy?"

Reid smiled at her. "No, I'm not. I was actually about to come claim your couch for a nap."

She clapped her hands together and said "That's great. I wanted to tell you something."

Garcia took a deep breath and started her little speech. "Well there's this show that I'm in love with and I've gotten Derek here hooked on it as well. We were just talking and we started comparing the characters on the show to you guys. I don't know if you've heard of it but the show is called Supernatural."

Reid's eyebrows hit his hairline and he smirked to himself without Garcia noticing. ' _Ah I see. They don't know I watch the show too. I see where this is going.'_

Reid listened politely as she continued. "We had matched the rest of the team up with characters already, but we couldn't figure out the right one for you. You see Hotch is John, the dad, who is a bit of a drill sergeant but really does care. And Rossi is Bobby, the old grump that's like your uncle that you always go to for help. JJ would be Joe, the blonde badass, and Prentiss would be Ellen because she's all like 'Touch my family and I kill you'. Morgan would probably be Dean and I would be Ash the computer genius. Then it hit me. You would totally be Castiel."

At this point she had to stop for a minute to take a breath.

Spencer smiled to himself then schooled his features. He stopped blinking, looked Garcia dead in the eye, tilted his head slightly to the side, and said with a completely straight face "I don't understand that reference."

Morgan gaped at him.

Garcia made like she was about to explain to him what she was talking about when what he said clicked. She did a double take.

"Did you just…"

Reid was struggling to keep his straight face.

Garcia eyed him skeptically. She decided to test him

"...Bitch."

Spencer's face cracked into a wide grin.

"Jerk." he managed before he nearly fell out of his chair laughing at the look on Garcia's face.

It was Garcia's turn to gape at him like a fish out of water. Before they knew it all three of them were laughing their heads off.

It took several minutes and looks from the other people in the office for their laughter to die down.

Garcia swatted Reid's arm and told him "You could have said you knew what I was talking about back at the beginning of my speech."

Reid leaned away from her and said "Yeah but then I wouldn't have been able to see your faces when I did that."

Garcia swatted him again.

After a moment Spencer commented "I always thought I would be more of a Sam."

Garcia vehemently disagreed. "Nu-uh. You would definitely be Cas. You're cute without even trying, you don't understand cultural references, and you're not nearly as innocent as everyone seems to think you are."

Reid blushed slightly at her description. "If you say so."

"I do say so." Garcia smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his chair.

"Now come. The three of us are going to my lair to discuss all things Supernatural."

The two boys did as they were told and followed Garcia. On their way to her office she asked Reid "So do you watch Sherlock too?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. SuperWhoLock all the way."

Morgan made a timeout with his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about now?"

Reid and Garcia looked at each other knowingly, then turned to Morgan with grins on their faces.

~~~~~CM~~~~~

The next day Reid showed up to work in a tan trench coat.

* * *

 **A/N: So how did I do? Only my second published fanfic, but the first one that is complete and my first complete one shot. I'm very sorry if anyone wanted more of my other story** _ **To Hunt a Malachai**_ **, but I lost my inspiration for that story and will continue it when my muse comes back. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Please R &R.**

 **Happy reading!**


End file.
